Don't You Dare Turn Off the Lights!
by Tetsu-roku
Summary: This is the sequel to Don't Turn ON the Lights! Read the prequel first! Kinshi has thought of bringing her beloved Sesshoumaru and Fluffy, the dog, back to life. When something goes wrong, she sets out to find the answer to bring them back. Please R&R.
1. Transmogrification

**_Don't You Dare Turn Off the Lights! by Tetsu-roku_**

A/N: This is the sequel to Don't Turn On the Lights! This story takes place about a year after the death of Sesshoumaru. There's a new character in here; me! Now, let the games begin!

**Chapter 1: Transmogrification**

"All right, do I have all the stuff?" Kinshi asked herself, as she set up for a ritual. This ritual was known as Transmogrification. This is like bringing the dead back to life, but something will always go wrong. There might be a change in shape, size, or personality. But Kinshi was sure nothing would go wrong. Kinshi put the items down as she looked around the room, just to make sure that no one would see her do this. Of course, Transmogrification was a forbidden ritual except for those who were powerful demons.

There were many things in the room. There were several suits of armor, a huge bookshelf full of books on Transmogrification, and many posters of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. In the middle of the cold, brick floor, there was a perfectly drawn circle with many symbols. In the middle of that circle, there were two large plates. These plates had the ashes of Fluffy and Sesshoumaru.

Kinshi was ready to recite the chant when a cool breeze rushed in. "Hey!" she yelled. The book she was holding flew from her hands. She chased the book all over the place until it landed inside the circle. Kinshi picked up the book with a sigh of relief, thanking God that the book didn't mess up the ashes.

She recited the words. A light sparked within the circle. This blinding spark gathered power from the words. When the spark turned into a wave, it transferred its power into the two dishes. The dishes sparked and caught on fire. The fire crackled and sparked with blazing intensity. It was so hot, the armor started to melt into nothing. Kinshi started to panic. This wasn't supposed to happen. The ashes were supposed to form a shape, not burn. Kinshi grabbed for a fire extinguisher and tried to put out the blaze. It didn't work.

There was a knock on the door. She hurried upstairs toward the door. The heat was intense. Kinshi could barely breathe. She started to choke and gag, and she fell to the floor. Luckily, Kinshi was strong enough to crawl. She somehow reached the door and opened it. She gasped. It was Miroku.

"Well, Kinshi," he started. "Will you bear m-"

"Not now, Miroku," she interrupted. "There's a fire downstairs, and I need you to put it out."

Miroku just stared. "You... actually need my help?"

Kinshi glared. "Of course! Now, hurry up and get downstairs!"

Miroku sighed. "All right, but I want something in return."

"Like what?" Kinshi was starting to get impatient.

"I want you," he started, "to let me grab your ass."

Kinshi gaped. "WHAT! No way!" She stopped. She looked at her house. The house was starting to burn to the ground. "Fine, I'll let you touch my ass. Just stop the flames that are burning my house down!"

Miroku smiled. "I knew you'd see it my way," he said with a wink. "Well, I'm ready. Show me the way."

Kinshi sighed. "It's downstairs and to the left." She pointed to the basement door.

Miroku nodded and sprinted through the heat of the Sun. A timber fell from the roof. Miroku dodged it with a second to spare. He ran downstairs as a flame landed and burnt his hair. "NO! My gorgeous hair!" he shouted to no one in particular. "The babes will hate me more without it neatly combed!" But he continued.

The flames were growing rapidly and starting to get out of control. Miroku smiled. His Wind Tunnel will clear this up. He put his hand in position, and fired away. The flames were drawn into the awesome and unforgiving power of the wind. Pretty soon, the flames died down. The whole house was a mess. Everything was burnt, including the books and the armor. Miroku sighed with relief as he made his way upstairs.

"Well? Did you do it?" Kinshi asked as Miroku made his way outside.

Miroku smiled with glee and content in his eyes. "I sure did. Now, what did you say that you would let me do?"

Kinshi was shocked. "No way, Miroku," she replied. "There's no way that I will let you touch my ass."

Miroku just laughed. "You said so yourself. I get to grab it."

Kinshi sighed. "All right, fine. Go ahead and do it."

Miroku smiled as Kinshi turned around, clenching her fist. "Oh!" Kinshi yelled in surprise as something grabbed her ass. SLAP! Miroku slammed into the pavement hard. "Ouch..." he mumbled as he rubbed his slap mark on his cheek.

Kinshi was pissed. "All right, now get off my property!" she roared as she slammed the door. "Fine," Miroku replied to himself. "I'll leave."

At night, Kinshi was in the shower when she heard something. "What was that?" she asked herself. It was a soft bark, and it was coming from the basement. She turned the shower off, grabbed her bathrobe, put it on, and opened the door. The sound came again. Kinshi carefully tip-toed downstairs and listened. There was a bark, and it was still in the basement. _Could it be?_ she thought. _Could it be that Sesshy and Fluffy are back?_ She thrust the basement door open and sprinted downstairs. There was another yip, and Kinshi gasped.

A dog was standing in the circle. It was a small fluffy dog with a cold wet nose and calm blue eyes. It could be none other than... "FLUFFY! You're BACK!" she screamed. Fluffy was glad and ran towards her. Kinshi extended her arms and thrust them around Fluffy. She hugged him so tight that neither of them could breathe. Then she stopped. Something was wrong...

A/N: I'm so sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger, but I though it would be great to leave you guys hanging like this! Doing so will let you think of what might happen next. Please review. I won't add more until I get 3 reviews!


	2. Kinshi's Help

**Chapter 2: Kinshi's Help**

We left Kinshi off where Fluffy was found in the basement. But something was wrong. Let's start this off.

Kinshi extended her arms and thrust them around Fluffy. She hugged him so tight that neither of them could breathe. Then she stopped. Something was wrong...

Kinshi gasped. "Fluffy... You're a... oh no..." Her hand passed right through Fluffy! "You're a ghost..." she muttered. Fluffy whined and put his tail between his legs. Kinshi smiled. "It's okay, Fluffy," she cooed, "you're still my dog." Fluffy looked up and barked. "You're welcome," replied Kinshi, as Fluffy licked her.

Kinshi got up off the floor and headed upstairs. Fluffy followed, wagging his tail ecstatically. When they reached the kitchen, Kinshi turned to face her spirit dog. "Well, Fluffy, looks like we'll need some help here," she said. Fluffy barked in agreement. Kinshi laughed. "Who do we know that can help us with Transmogrification?" Fluffy yawned. "Maybe Inuyasha or someone else could help us," Kinshi said. "Let's go."

_Knock-knock._ Kinshi and Fluffy walked across the street towards Inuyasha's house. _Knock-knock-knock._ Kinshi was starting to get impatient. "What's taking him so long?" she asked. "It shouldn't take much longer than-" She stopped. There was some noise inside. Kinshi decided to listen through the minute door crack. Kinshi was right; there was something going on inside. She used her acute hearing to listen. There was something going on inhis bedroom... (A/N: need I say more?). Kinshi was enraged. "OPEN THIS DOOR, INUYASHA! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING IN THERE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "All right, I'm coming, damn it. Kagome, hang on..." she heard. The door opened a few moments later.

It was Inuyasha, but he was only wearing a bathrobe. His hair was very frizzy, and he was sweating like crazy. "Kagome, hi," he said. Kinshi blushed with embarrassment. "I hope I didn't come at a bad time..." she mumbled. Inuyasha laughed. "Don't worry about it. Now, what do you want?" "Well," Kinshi started, "I need to know if you know anything about Transmogrification." Inuyasha smiled. "Of course I do." Kinshi's face lighted up. "Really?" "Of course. It's where you revive a fallen soul," Inuyasha replied. Kinshi's smile was gone. "Don't tell me; that's all you know about it." Inuyasha smiled stupidly. "Well, duh." Kinshi was pissed. "Well, thank you for your time," she said as politely as possible. "Now, close the door as fast as you can before I kill you," she sneered. Inuyasha was surprised. He closed the door was fast as he could. Kinshi laughed. "Let's go to the next house," she told herself.

The door opened. It was Sango. Kinshi waved. "Hello, Sango," she said with a smile. "Oh, hey Kinshi, what's up?" Sango replied. "Do you know anything about Transmogrification?" Kinshi asked. Sango sighed. "Sorry, Kinshi," she said. "I don't know much at all about it." "Well, thanks anyway," said Kinshi. "Bye Kinshi."

"I'm sorry Fluffy," Kinshi said. "I don't know anyone else who would be much help." Fluffy whimpered. They were back at the house in the living room. The fireplace was lit, and it was around seven o' clock. All was quiet, then... _Ring-ring!_ The phone pierced the silence. Kinshi and Fluffy jumped a mile. "What... was that?" she asked. She turned towards the ringing phone. "Oh," she said. Kinshi walked over to pick up the phone. "Hello?" she asked as she picked up the phone. "Kinshi?" a voice asked. "It's me, James." Kinshi was confused. "Who's James?" she asked this mysterious person. "It's Tetsu-roku's friend." Kinshi turned her frown upside down. "Tetsu-roku? Is he there?" "Of course," James said. "You wanna talk to him?" Kinshi smiled. "Yeah, put him on." "Okay, hang on." Kinshi was happy. She waited a very long time to talk to her best friend.

A voice sparked through the phone. "Hello, Kinshi," I said. Kinshi smiled. "Hey, what's going on?" she asked. "Well, I'm at the casino, playing Texas Hold-em Poker, and I'm losing. What's going on over there? Is Sesshy there?" I asked. Kinshi was quiet. "Oh," I said. Kinshi shook her head. "It's fine. But there is one thing I need to ask you." This sparked my curiosity. "Really? Well, ask away!" I heard Kinshi sigh on the phone. "Do you know about Transmogrification?" I laughed. "Well, yeah," I replied. "What do you want to know about it?" "Everything," she replied. I sighed. This could be tricky. "All right. How about 7:30 at your house?" Kinshi giggled. "Sure, why not?" she said. "Okay I'll be right-" There was a pause. "Tetsu-roku? Are you there?" she asked. "YES!" I screamed into the phone. There was a thud on the other side. Oops, I thought. I guessed I scared her. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" she shrieked. Now it was my turn to jump back. "I'm sorry. It's just that I won 25 grand!" Kinshi screamed. "Great! Well, I'll see you at seven thirty." she finished. "All right, bye," I said as I hung up the phone.

A/N: Well, there you go. That's Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will come out soon. Here's a sneak peek, just because I'm nice.

Kinshi was listening. This was going to be a bit tougher than she thought. When I saw her confused look, I laughed. "Well, I think you did everything right," I told her. "What did you use?" Kinshi told me. I nodded after everything she said. I sighed. Kinshi looked at me. "What's wrong?" she asked. "The thing is... you got the wrong items."

Well, I can't wait 'til I start the next chapter!


	3. An Explanation

**Chapter 3: An Explanation**

7:30; this was the time that I promised Kinshi to meet and talk to her. "All right, guys," I told my fellow Poker players. "I have a date with my old friend." Everyone bid me farewell. I thanked them for their money (yeah, it was rude) and walked out the door.

It was really pouring outside. "Damn it!" I swore to myself. I looked for something to cover my head with. I saw an umbrella. It looked like someone just left it there. I glanced around. No one. I smirked and took it. "Hey!" someone shouted. I gasped quietly and turned around. No one was there. Yet I heard the same voice again. "What are you doing with my umbrella?" it yelled to me. I glanced around nervously, trying to find out who it was. Then I shrieked. Something prickled my neck. I sprinted far away from this spirit as the rain showered my head. If I stayed a bit longer, I would have heard a laugh. That laugh was from Naraku.

_ Ding-dong_. I rang the doorbell to Kinshi's house about an hour later after the prank. About a few seconds later, the door whirled open. Kinshi rushed out the door and jumped onto me, squealing with delight. I was puzzled. Wasn't she still in love with Sesshoumaru? I coughed impatiently. Kinshi gaped and got off of me. "Sorry," she muttered. "No, don't apologize," I replied. In fact, I kinda liked it. "Uh, are you okay," she asked me. "Huh?" I replied. I guess she read my thoughts. I blushed. "Nothing," I said. "Well? Are you going to invite me in?" "Oh, of course," she answered. I nodded as she led me through the door.

The house was nothing like I remember it. There used to be paintings of her and Sesshoumaru. Now, there were only mirrors. The dining room was much neater when Sesshoumaru was alive. And the living room... there was only a couch and a TV now. I looked stupidly and sighed. I realized I was being watched... by Kinshi. I stared blankly at her. She had an impatient look on her face. "Uh, sorry," I said finally. Kinshi turned away. "Humph." I scratched the top of my head. "Well, let's sit, shall we?" I said.

"All right," I started. "What do you want to know about Transmogrification?"

Kinshi stared at me. _Boy,_ I thought, _she looks very beautiful when she's thinking_. "Hmm, I don't know," she finally said. "Well, how about we start with the basics?" she also said.

I nodded. "Okay, let's see... well, you know that it's a forbidden act, right Kinshi?" I looked at her. She smiled stupidly. I sighed. "Anyway, you should also know that it's for bringing the dead back to life. But there's always a catch. You know what the catch could be," I said, looking straight at Fluffy. Kinshi also looked at him. Fluffy whined. He wasn't used to so much attention. I laughed. Kinshi joined in.

"I'm sorry, where was I?" I asked. 'You were talking about what Transmogrification is," she replied. "Oh yes. Let's see... um, let's get to how to prepare the Circle. You need a piece of white chalk. You drew a circle, right?" I asked her. Kinshi nodded. "A perfect circle?" I added. She nodded again. "All right. You also drew the right symbols?" She nodded. "Fine, well, you have to think about what you're trying to bring back. It's kind of like Human Transmutation from Fullmetal Alchemist, remember?"

Kinshi stared at me, with an odd look on her face. "Oh! I forgot. You've never seen that show or played the game before, have you?" I asked her. She shook her head violently. I stifled a laugh. "Well, let me put it in simple terms; think about what you're doing, who you're trying to bring back, and slam your fists to the ground. This is what you did, right?" I asked her. Kinshi was listening, but she also looked puzzled. This was going to be a bit tougher thanshe thought. When I saw her confused look, I laughed. "Well, I think you did everything right," I told her. "What did you use?" Kinshi told me. I nodded after everything she said. I sighed. Kinshi looked at me. "What's wrong?" she asked. "The thing is... you got the wrong items."

"_**WHAT**_!" she screamed. I simply stated, "You weren't supposed to have an elephant tusk, a hair of the rare white wolf, and blue rose petals. I'll tell you what you do need, though." I paused for the effect to sink in. Kinshi leaned in closer, then she stopped and sat back. "Wait a minute," she just said. "Why did Fluffy come back, but not Sesshoumaru?" I closed my eyes in deep thought. Finally, I knew. "The thing is," I was saying, "that those are the thingsto revivean animal, and not a demonic psycho. I mean a... a beautiful lovely person who you are madly in love with," I quickly added to avoid a punch in the nose. Kinshi growled at me. I gulped. She sighed. I praised to God (A/N: sorry if you don't believe in God, but I do.). "So, what do I need?" she asked. "Here's a list," I said. I handed over a piece of parchment. She opened it. This is what it said:

_To bring back something you lack, this is what you need:_

**_#1- one tooth of a saber-tooth tiger_**

**_#2- a hair of a werewolf_**

**_#3- a Venus Witch weed_**

Kinshi looked at me like I was crazy. "Where the hell am I supposed to get these stupid, non-existent things!" she roared at me. I fumed. "Hey, this is what is needed. Don't you know that Transmogrification on a demon has never been done by anyone before? Anyway, these things do exist, but only in that house by the river," I added. "I'll show you." I took Kinshi's hand and led her out the door. I pulled her gently along towards the Styx River. When I stopped, she gasped. "Is... is this it?" she asked me with awe. "Of course," I replied.

This house was huge, but very dull and dank. The window shingles were flapping wildly in the wind (A/N: Why is there always wind whipping at the shingles?). The paint was peeling off the walls. The door creaked open and close. "Uh... this is the right house, right?" she asked. "Afraid so," I answered. I stopped and grinned. "You aren't scared... are you? Oh, I know you-" I was interrupted by a bitch slap in my face. I flew through the house behind me, and right into the wall. I rubbed my cheek furiously, and said, "It was worth the pain to make fun of her." I got up, and ran back towards the house.

I found Kinshi laughing hysterically. She was pointing at my huge beet-red slap mark. I was furious. "Shut... _**UP**_!" I roared. "Are we going inside or what?" Kinshi stopped laughing. "All right," she said after several minutes of laughing. "Let's go," she said, as she led the way inside. I followed her, just thinking about pulling another Miroku prank.

Well, that's Chapter 3! Here's a sneak peek at Chapter 4:

_After several minutes of searching through that torture room, we found it; the saber-tooth tiger tooth. "All right!" we yelled as Kinshi ran toward the tooth. I gasped. "Wait! Come back here!" I yelled after her. But it was too late..._

Please submit reviews!


	4. The Fang of the Tiger

**Chapter 4: The Fang of the Tiger**

As we opened the door to the house, we gasped. It was baffling. The inside looked much homier and safer than the look outside. The walls were bright blue and there wasn't any dust. The chandelier wasn't chipping and the bulbs were glowing as if they were new. The majestic paintings seemed like they were just dusted. Kinshi and I awed over the beautiful interior. "This is really cool," I said to her. Kinshi turned to me and smiled. "It sure is," she said. Then she went into deep thought. "Now, which door do we choose?" she asked as she pointed to the row of doors in front of us. It was just like a mansion; there were so many doors, you could get lost in here.

I started to think. I was fresh out of ideas. "We could try guess and check," I said. Kinshi just shook her head. "No, that would take too long. Did you see how many floors there were in this house?" I smiled stupidly. "A lot?" I asked gleefully. "Well duh," she said as she rolled her eyes. "There were about three floors to this place, plus an attic and a basement." I laughed. "All right, it was a stupid idea," I replied. Then I added, "but that would be five floors, not three." Kinshi glared at me, then raised her hand and extended her claws. _I pissed her off again_, I thought with a smile. _Now she's going to kill me._

Just when she was about to strike, a figure appeared. It was a small boy, not any older than seven. He appeared to have blond hair and blue eyes. His shirt was torn and ragged, and his pants were several sizes too big. His black shoes were all muddy, giving it a dirty look. He squealed with excitement when I looked at him. "Ahh!" Kinshi screamed as she was startled by this young mysterious boy. He was about four foot seven with sandy blond hair and blue eyes like the rolling waves of the sea. His shirt was torn in several places and his pants were very baggy. I called to him but he ran away before I finished.

I shook my head. "Well, should we follow him?" I asked her. Kinshi glared at me. I laughed nervously. "I guess... I guess we could follow him. It wouldn't hurt." I flashed a stupid smile. Kinshi sighed. "All right, let's go," she said monotonously. I laughed as I led the way toward the door to the left.

As I opened the door, I felt a blast of cold air breathing down my neck. The room looked a lot more ominous than in the Great Hall. The chairs were splattered with blood, and it was smeared all over the walls. The windows were bricked, and there weren't any curtains. The rugs were torn like a knife just spliced through it. But the worst part was the feeling I had about the desk in the corner. I stared in silence, trying to figure out what happened in this room. Unfortunately, Kinshi broke the silence.

"What are you waiting for, Tetsu?" she asked. I sighed. It looks like I have a new nickname. I turned to face her. "Hang on! Jeez, you really gotta-" I stopped. "Did you hear that?" I asked Kinshi. "Hear what?" she asked me with bravado. I turned to the desk in the corner. Something rattled inside of it. I took a step forward, taking out my shuriken (A/N: Shuriken are ninja throwing stars). I was ready to throw them if something came out of the demonic desk. Suddenly the drawer flew open. Something came out. It was that boy again. I let out a sigh of relief. "God, kid, you scared the shit out of me!" I said to him. "I almost would have killed you with these!" I showed him my shuriken as I put them away. The boy was silent, staring at me with those awful blue eyes. I looked at him blankly. "Uh... are you all right?" I asked him with a hint of concern. Finally, the boy walked over to Kinshi. Instinctively, Kinshi extended her claws. But the boy didn't attack, nor did he flinch from the threat. But he did say something. He whispered something to her and I couldn't hear. When I stepped closer, the boy turned to me and stared at me. All of a sudden, I felt dizzy, light-headed. Finally, I couldn't take it any more. I fainted. The last thing I heard was Kinshi's beautiful voice. "Tetsu... Tetsu, come on, wake up!"

My eyes flittered. I woke up. "Huh? Wha... where am I?" I glanced several looks over the area. I was still in the room. Nothing out of the ordinary. I strained to get up. Luckily, it didn't feel like I had anything broken. As I got up, I heard Kinshi scream. I felt alert as I screamed her name. "Kinshi! Kinshi, where are you?" Silence. Then I heard, "I'm in here!" I smiled. Kinshi was all right. "But where's here?" I asked her. She barked out instructions. "Do you see the part of the wallpaper where there's a small tear?" I scanned the wallpaper, trying to find this tear. Unfortunately, it was small. After two minutes, I found the minute tear. "I see it!" I screamed. Kinshi replied, "All right. Tear behind the wall, and you should see a carving of a tiger. When you find it, press down on it." I tore the wallpaper as fast as I could until I found the switch. There was a complex carving. It was a tiger, and the details were so well chiseled, I don't think that I could have even done this, even though I have a talent for crafts. I snapped out of my amazement, and pressed the switch. The door next to me opened suddenly. When the door stopped opening, I stared into the eternal darkness. I whistled. _Now this is darkness_, I thought. I decided to enter the abyss and find Kinshi.

After about what seemed like an hour, I found a torch. Not only that, I also found... "Kinshi! You're all right!" She turned around suddenly. "Tetsu! I knew you would do it!" (A/N: Cheesy, I know) I laughed and ran up to her. She squealed with delight and hugged me. When we finished, I told her that we should keep looking for the fang. She nodded in agreement and led the way.

An hour passed. Then, after feeling our way through the hallway, we found a door. I saw the handle and twisted it. The door squeaked open, and I gasped at what I saw inside. It was a torture room. It had the works: the burning coals, the chains, and the table that stretches your bones apart. I looked around, and I saw that I wasn't alone. Skeletons hung around the walls, and the wind blew through their bones, creating a whistling sound. But something was very odd about them. Their hands were pointing in the same direction. I looked to my left, and I saw this huge room that was built inside the torture room. _This is it_, I thought. _It'sin here_. I turned to Kinshi and grabbed her on her shoulders. "Kinshi, the fang is here. Let's split up and look for it," I told her. Kinshi gasped. "You sure?" she asked. I stared at her. Kinshi nodded. "All right, let's start looking," she said.

After several minutes of searching through that torture room, we found it; the saber-tooth tiger tooth. "All right!" we yelled as Kinshi ran toward the tooth. I gasped. "Wait! Come back here!" I yelled after her. But it was too late. This door opened at the end of the hallway. What appeared was a huge boulder, and it was rolling right at us. We screamed our lungs out. _Well, we might as well take the fang_, I thought. _If we get out alive somehow, we'll leave with the tooth_. "Kinshi, get the fang and get the hell outta there!" I roared at her. She did what she was told and followed me towards the Great Hall.

The boulder was picking up speed. I dared a glance behind me and saw that it was inches away from squishing Kinshi! I yelled to her. "Kinshi! Give me the fang!" Kinshi looked at me and did what she was told. It was now or never to be crushed by the rolling stone of death. I decided to grab her and use one of my special abilities; my speed. Being a dog demon under ninja training, my speed was faster than Kouga's, Inuyasha's, or even Sesshoumaru's (We raced each other about a year before Sesshy's death. I smoked them)! I scooped up Kinshi and muttered some ninjutsu spells. Suddenly, the wind in my face was blowing harder than ever, and the boulder seemed like it was slowing down. That was because we were sprinting faster than ever. I looked back at the boulder. I laughed at how slow the boulder seemed to be. My laughter ended when I looked ahead. I screamed as I grazed my left shoulder on the corner of the wall. I winced in pain but, seeing as I was carrying a demon, I tried to endure it.

When we reached the hall, we looked at each other. I was gasping for breath and, at the same time, massaging my bleeding shoulder. Kinshi gasped. "Don't worry about me," I assured her. "I'm fine." After saying that, I finally realized that the fang was in my pocket. I pulled it out and showed Kinshi. "We did it," I said. "We have the fang. Now we need only two more special items."

A/N: Here's a sneak peek of the next chapter.

"What do you want?" I asked the boy. "What have you done?" Kinshi looked over towards me. Kinshi spoke in the boy's voice. "I took over her body, and now you will die."

Send reviews!


	5. The Seance

**Chapter 5: The "Séance"**

"Good going, Tim!" Kinshi praised. I smiled. It was me who saved her from the boulder. "Thanks," I said. Then I gasped. "I almost forgot!" I told her. "Let's check the next item on the list," I said, pulling out the piece of parchment. I scanned through it. "Let's see... the next thing is the hair of a werewolf." Kinshi burst out laughing. I fumed at her. "What's so funny?" I demanded. This made her laugh even harder. I leapt at her. Kinshi had no time to react. "Ahh!" she screamed. "Tell me," I said. "What is so funny?" When she didn't answer, I stared into her eyes, trying to find the truth. _Boy, she looks so... great_, I thought. Kinshi looked at me oddly. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked me. I didn't expect that. "Uhh... nothing," I said, getting off of her. I straightened my clothes, getting rid of the creases (A/N: I really am a neat freak). "All right, let's pick a door," I said to Kinshi, pulling her off the floor. Kinshi grabbed my shirt and pulled me to the door on the right. "NO!" I screamed. "You've made creases!"

"Wow," I said. The room was very small. It's about the size of a closet. Kinshi stepped inside. "You know," she said, "this place reminds me of the closet at home." I gaped at her. "What?" "Have you ever been inside your closet?" "Of course," she said. I took a step away from her.

The room was decorated with hieroglyphics. It seemed to stretch all the way around the room and up to the ceiling. Well, I think it was a ceiling. It was hard to see past 30 feet above me. Suddenly the door closed behind us. We turned around. "What's happening, Tetsu?" she asked me with concern. "What do you think?" I replied. She edged closer to me. "Ohh..." I muttered. Kinshi turned to face me. "What was that?" she asked me. "Nothing," I replied quickly. _That was close_, I thought. Then I saw something in the corner of my eye. I turned and saw the symbols shine a bright light.

I took a closer look. The symbols were changing shape. The signs turned into letters. I was able to understand it all! "Kinshi! Look at this!" I yelled, beckoning to her. "What is it now?" she said monotonously as she stepped over here. "Look at this! The hieroglyphics are now in English!" I said excitedly. "Whoa," she gasped out. "I'll read it out loud." This is what it said:

"To find the fur of the beast, you must find the door at least. Insert the feline into the crack, and the help for the hair is in the bag."

Kinshi stared. "Did they have to add modern phrases into something from ancient times?" she asked. "I mean, 'in the bag', that's so thousands of years ahead of their time." I stared at the letters harder. I gasped. "I think I know what it means," I told her. "Duh, put the fang in that crevasse and we find the door," she replied simply with a triumphant smile on her face. "Wrong." She fell forward in surprise. "What do you mean, wrong?" she asked. "Let me explain. To find the hair means to find the door. The door must be hidden around here somewhere. Check for indents," I told her. Kinshi stepped in front of me. "Wait a second. What about 'Insert the feline into the crack, and the help for the hair is in the bag'. Doesn't that mean that we should put the tooth into the crack by that door over there?" she asked as she pointed to the door. I gaped in surprise. The door was larger than my house. It was decorated with carvings of werewolves. I took a closer look. The details were amazingly good. The way the Ancient Ones chiseled with using light techniques was astonishing. "Well, that was easy," I said. Kinshi dashed towards the crack. "Now we put the fang in the crack and the hair is ours," she said excitedly. I turned towards her. "Wait, stop!" I yelled. But it was too late. The door creaked open. "Yes!" she yelled. I sighed. "What have you done?" I asked her. "What are you talking about?" she said. "Look, when the door opens, the prize is in the bag." Kinshi stared at me, puzzled about what I was saying. "The bag contains a secret," I told her. "So, what is it?" she asked. "Here it comes," I said, drawing my katana.

What came out of the door was surprising. It was the little boy. The child ran over to the exit door and smashed it into pieces! "Wow," Kinshi and I said together. The boy faced us and beckoned us to go back to the Great Hall. I smirked. "Let's go, Kinshi," I said as I leapt after the boy. Kinshi however wasn't ready to leave the hair behind. "Coming!" she yelled after me as she picked the fang and the hair up and put it in her pocket.

When we reached the hall, I kept my cool. "All right. What do you want now?" I asked him. The boy looked at me with those sad blue eyes. I took a double-take. I could have sworn I saw Naraku in the boy's place. "I have a surprise for you," he said ominously. "You can talk? I knew it!" I yelled. "It involves your friend." I gasped. Kinshi was in trouble. I turned around and saw Kinshi running towards me. "Kinshi, stop!" I roared. She didn't hear me. Instead, she was waving the hair around in the air. "I found it!" she screamed. Suddenly, she stopped. She stared blankly ahead. It looked like she was in a trance. I looked back at the boy. "What have you done?" I asked him, but he wasn't there. "Hello?" I called to him. There he was, right in front of Kinshi. "What do you want?" I asked the boy. "What have you done?" Kinshi looked over towards me. Kinshi spoke in the boy's voice. "I took over her body, and now you will die."

I stared at her. She was being used as a puppet by that stupid boy! _What can I do?_ I thought. Then I had an idea. I smiled. "Boy, if you get out of Kinshi, I will give you anything you want." 'Kinshi' looked at me with interest. "Give me the fang and the hair, and your friend will be free of my control," he said. I sighed. "Fine, you can have them," I said as I placed the items in front of me. 'Kinshi' laughed. "Finally! My freedom!" he roared as he left Kinshi's body. Kinshi fell limp to the floor. "Kinshi!" I roared. I didn't have long to feel angry at the boy, because on my way to yell at him, I fell to the floor, sleeping my way out of reality.

A/N: Weird, huh? Well, like always, here's a sneak peek of Chapter 6!

"Let me get this straight," I said to the boy. "You're in my soul?" The boy in my head laughed. "Of course, asshole!" I gasped. "Watch your language!" The boy sighed. "Whatever. But have you ever wondered why I died at the age of seven?"

Send reviews! And thanksto the following people:

Miasmamoon

Kinshi

For **_Yule Love Him_**, thanks to:

little-sango

Trupan

And another thanks to these people:

CodeLyoko

animeroxz

fredjoe

kate

TK


	6. The Boy's Deathly Tale

**Chapter 6: The Boy's Deathly Tale**

_ I'm walking down a long hallway. There's something there. It's a glimmer of light. I'm running toward the shimmering glow. Run faster, I told myself. A few minutes past. I'm out of breath. I look ahead. The light didn't reach any closer. I gather up my remaining strength and sprint with all my might. I tripped. I was panting heavily on the stone cold pavement. I was straining to look up. The light didn't even look closer at all. A shadow appeared out of nowhere. It slithered closer to me. As it covered me up with darkness, I knocked out._

I woke up. "Ahh!" I screamed. "What a nightmare!" I groaned. Somehow I must of pulled a leg muscle. I was moving my hand toward the pain to try and ease it. But I couldn't. I wasn't in control of myself! _What?_ I thought. Then I heard something in my mind. It sounded like a rustle of leaves. But I knew that wasn't it. _'Hello, Tetsu,'_ a voice said in my head. Suddenly, it felt like I was being pushed into the corner of my mind. As a reaction, I somehow flew backwards and crashed into the wall. I was lucky I was able to hold my consciousness. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my head?" I asked myself. _'You should remember me. Do you remember what happened to Kinshi?'_ I gasped. "Little boy? What's going on?" The boy laughed in my mind. _'I'm not 'Little Boy' anymore. You can call me... Jacken,'_ he said ominously. I froze. Jacken! No way. But... Jacken is supposed to be green with big ugly yellow eyes, a stupid beak, and a magical staff that's a head taller than him. How can this blonde, blue-eyed wonder be Jacken? _'It all started out with a story several years ago. Actually, it was about 100 years ago,'_ Jacken said. "Wait. You can read my thoughts?" I asked him. Jacken sighed. _'I'm controlling your mind right now. Duh,'_ he replied. _Great,_ I thought. _I've been humiliated by Jacken _(A/N: My friends always joked about how we should blow Jacken's head off. I thought of asking him to come near me, than I pull a rocket launcher out of nowhere and blast his head off to Kingdom Come.). "Get out of my head!" I screamed. _'No way,'_ he replied. _'But I bet you have wondered how I died, right?'_ "Right," I said sarcastically. _'You did,'_ he answered. _'You thought it.'_ I sighed. "Just get on with the story," I told him. _'Fine. It started like this.'_

It all began with a dare. A silly and stupid challenge, the kind my mentor makes to his friends. You know, like, Double dare you to break into the witch's house! Me and my mentors could have spent my birthday, which was on All Hallows Eve, playing pranks, drinking till we puked, not doing all those forbidden things we would brag the next day. But I wasn't happy with that. Not at my mentor's house. Not at my party.

When the entertainment died down, which was a mage turning himself into a tadpole, and then into a purple elephant, and it was clear that we had nothing to say to one another, I suggested something I haven't done in a long time. I got out the Book on Folk Legends I bought at the Green Hog. What imagination!

So we all sat down in front of the fireplace I conjured up, reading about the vanishing mojo doctor, the killer under the bed, and that murderer at camp, acting like we were actually scared. When the book circled around back to me, I read my favorite legend, the legend of Bloody Mary:

_"Bloody Mary was a seventeenth-century witch who sold her soul to the devil for supernatural powers. Every Halloween, until she was caught and burned at the stake, she renewed her pact by sacrificing an infant from the village before a mirror, where the head of Satan would appear. At midnight on Halloween, if you sit alone before a mirror in a darkened room, with only a candle for light, and say the name Bloody Mary five times in succession, you'll see the face of the devil."_

No one said anything as I closed the book. I could tell everyone was thinking the same thing. Was it just a coincidence that I gave my little performance at a quarter to midnight on my birthday, All Hallows Eve? The only problem was, no one wanted to try it. Of course, we all joked about what a stupid crappy superstition it was. The story made no sense. It was so pointless there was no reason to try it out. A little ridicule goes a long way toward propping up the weak struts of one's courage, doesn't it?

If I hadn't snorted the loudest, perhaps they would have dared me. But I was never one to keep my feelings inside, and I had already had enough of the cider to lower my resistance. Besides, as they bravely assured me, if the story was really so unbelievable, there wasn't anything to worry about. Right?

So we trotted upstairs to my bedroom. I took the black wax candle I bought for black magic and swore that I would wait until the church bell tolled midnight to way Bloody Mary loud enough for them to hear. I closed the door. With candle lighting my face from beneath my chin and making it look like a gaunt party mask, I fixed my eyes on the mirror. On the first toll of midnight, I said _Bloody Mary_. It came out as a croak that could barely be heard, so I swallowed and said it again. _Bloody Mary_.

My eyes didn't even blink. The next time, I said it louder. _Bloody Mary!_ Maybe it was my imagination, but the candle seemed to flicker a bit, hollowing the look of my eyes into dark pools, as I said it a forth time. _Bloody Mary!_

I waited for a moment. I wanted to tease them so that they could feel the apprehension I felt, all by myself following through on a fool's bet in that dark room. I wanted them to wonder if my nerves would fail. So I waited until the final stroke of midnight, before blurting out: _BLOODY MARY! _I didn't know what I expected. A puff of smoke, the smell of brimstone, the operatic howls of the minions of hell. But there was nothing so dramatic. Just the all-too-honest reflecting surface of the polished glass before me.

Outside, in the hallway, my mentor screamed-solely for effect, it seems. They giggled obnoxiously in relief. It must have been a minute before my mentor called out my name. Perhaps another thirty seconds before someone pounded on the door. None of my greatly concerned friends believed the legend any more than I did. But no one wanted to be the first person to open the door. Did they?

When I flung the door wide open, they should have seen their faces. Like a bunch of trick-or-treaters have seen a real ghost. It didn't take much persuasion to convince them that the experience had been a 'real' bore. And that now it was time to get on with the real partying.

I killed my mentor's best friend the first of them in an hour. It was appallingly easy. Add the element of surprise to a little pressure from the thumbs and the average windpipe crushes like a paper cup. I continued on, room to room, showing them just how easy it was. Some of them had to be lulled first by some crappy small talk that passes as important conversation between ourselves. Others were so disabled by the night's festivities it almost didn't seem fair to take the advantage.

But it didn't take much to get each of them alone. And in the final moments I showed them each how vulnerable they were, how dreadful the terror of Halloween could be.

The last one was my sister (A/N: Amazing that Jacken had a sister. She must have been ugly.). I found her in her room. I used her pillow. Can you imagine what must have been going through her mind as she struggled for breath beneath the cushion she had comfortably gone to sleep every night for all these years? Pleasant dreams, I whispered to her.

It was finally my mentor's turn. He was tricky to find. I learned later that he was hiding in the closet. After five minutes of bad results, I had an idea. I went to the garage and took some nails, boards, and a hammer. As I was boarding up all the doors and windows, he must have been praying to God, hoping that I wouldn't find him. Every hammering sound meant one escape route cut off from freedom. I found him hiding in the closet. Since he was such a good sport, I showed him something the others didn't know. He didn't need a mirror. He didn't need a candle. He didn't even need to chant, Bloody Mary. "Look into my eyes," I told him. He saw the face of the devil.

Jacken looked at me to see what my reaction to the story was. I was snoozing. "Wake up!" he shouted. I didn't stir. He grimaced. He took his staff and whacked me on the head. Hard. I screamed in pain. "What was that for?" I roared. "Listen to my story!" he shot back.

After my mentor's death, I felt weird. I knew where I was going, however. There were skyscrapers of jagged rocks. Flames were blazing out of control. The screams of evil minions were deafening. Lastly, I found him. Satan. He looked like a huge red dragon with yellow eyes and sharp claws. The scales were burnt from Christianity.

"Your time is up," he said. "It's time to give me back your powers." I was shocked. "Why?" I asked. "Isn't there a way to keep my powers?" Satan stood in thought. Finally, he said, "I'll let you keep your powers. Heck, you don't even have to stay here with me. But there's one thing, though you may not like it." I looked at him, a touch of disappointment in my face. "What is it?" I asked with a lot of courage. "You'll become a demon. An ugly one. You will be bald, with green skin, yellow eyes, and a pointy beak," he said with a laugh. "Take it or leave it." I thought for a moment. Getting out of here with my powers definitely beats looks. "I'll take it," I said.

I stared at Jacken. "You must be the mayor of Crazy Town. And you've been promoted to dictator of Crazy Town," I said. Jacken glared at me. "Shut UP!" he roared, and hit me on the head with his cane. Hard. Again. I blacked out.

Hope you liked the story in the story! Here's a sneak peek!

I couldn't tell which flower was the right flower. One was dead, another was purple, and another almost tried to bite my head off…

Send reviews!


	7. The Venus Witch Weed

**Chapter 7: The Venus Witch Weed**

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't written for a long time! Just blame summer camp, the school year, and the holiday seasons, or blame my forgetfulness :) But here's some more, and I'll try to make it extra good!

"Oh... my head..."

It felt like an eternity just for me to wake up. As I stood up, I felt like I was being watched. After a few moments of looking around, I told myself that no one was there. I was wrong. For after I shrugged my shoulders and started to walk away, a figure leapt at me and knocked me to the ground. This guy really needed a bath, I thought as I tried to throw him off me. Then, something I heard that I would never forget.

"Hey, Tetsu," he said. I was getting more nervous and more excited over the fact that this guy knew who I was. Not many people do. I haven't told anyone except for Kinshi, and Jacken knew my name. "Who are you?" I shouted off into the darkness that surrounded me.

A man stepped out of the swirling abyss. His strange red clothing was only outmatched by his white doggy ears almost hiding in his white hair. His blade was strapped tightly around his waist. I smiled as I replied, "Hello, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha walked towards me. "How you doin'?" he asked, punching me in the arm as he said it. "Fine," I replied, massaging my arm to rid of the pain. He stared at me for a few moments, as if studying my thoughts to realize the truth. I gave in to the pressure. "Okay, it's not fine," I blurted out. "Kinshi's gone, and Jacken almost tried to kill me for not listening to his stupid story..." Inuyasha's ears perked up at this. "What story?" he demanded. I told him what Jacken told me. After my story, Inuyasha sat down to think. "You know what I think?" he said. "Jacken may have made this story up just so you could feel sorry for him..." My face showed anger and hatred. A bubble of rage was expanding. "WHAT!" I shouted. "WHY WOULD HE THINK I WOULD FEEL SORRY FOR HIM!" When my rage calmed down, I didn't see Inuyasha. I called his name, and after a few minutes of searching, I saw him. He was lying against the wall, dazed but conscious. Wow, I thought. I have quite a voice. Inuyasha came to. "Wha... What happened?" he asked, still confused. "Uhh... nothing. I'll see you later," I replied hastily, and I ran away from him. "If he ever remembers what happened," I said to myself. "I will be in a lot of trouble."

After a few minutes of running, I stopped at a large door. By the looks of it, the oak was starting to chip, and the doorknob was coated in rust. I could still make out the craftsmanship. Plants of the most complex nature was drawn beautifully with chisel. It must have taken the artist years to complete this, I thought, looking at the huge door. I reached for the knob. Turning it ever so gently so nothing could hear me, I thrust the door opened. The creaking sound was horrendous. Nothing could have been louder, as I heard the neighbors scream to keep the racket down. Glancing nervously around the foyer, I quickly ran through the doorway and shut the door close. I looked around and, to my surprise, it wasn't what I expected.

It was a greenhouse. The chandelier was covered in vines, and the walls were soaked green by the many plants that resided here. Sunlight was starting to pour in. It's already dawn, I thought. Looking at my watch, I gasped. "We were here for 11 hours!" I screamed at myself. I quickly covered my mouth. Did I just hear something? I thought. Looking around, it was only me and the plants. I shrugged and started to walk into the aisle. A screech was right behind me. I turned quickly. A huge plant with an ugly mouth with sharp teeth lurched at me. I dodged it, gasping. "How did you sneak up on me?" I said, as I slashed it into pieces. There we go, I thought. Might as well look around.

I looked at the flowers. They all looked different in every way. One looked dead, another smelled like broccoli, and that one almost ate me. I glanced around, wondering if the Venus Witch Weed was here. As I looked, a sparkle appeared in the corner of my eye. It was, coincidentally, a book called All About Flora. I picked it up, rifling through the pages. "Let's see... Wuppleseed... Valiare... Vecasip... ah, here we go. Venus Witch Weed." The illustration showed a rose with a blue stem and green petals. It was covered in sharp thorns, even on the bud. I read to myself, " 'The Venus Witch Weed, also known as Pluto's Kiss, is one of the most deadliest flora in the world. When the inside of the bud is revealed, a small machine-like 'arm' clutches the person's throat, strangling him/her to death. Also, the thorns are very sharp, and can cut even the strongest metal. The thorns, however, can be used to perform tributes and dark magic.'" I looked at the illustration, hoping to find a way to take the thorns without them slicing me into little pieces. After a few minutes of studying, I found it. I rushed to find this flower.

I came across it near the Wuppleseed, an unknown flower that looked like a lily pad in a triangular shape. The Venus Witch Weed was a lot larger than I expected. It broke through the ceiling! But the height wasn't what surprised me. It was actually moving in a rhythmic motion, almost like it was dancing. I stared blankly at it as I moved toward it. The dancing was hypnotizing me! I thought. As I neared the plant, the thorns started to move. It was slow at first, but it sped up, slashing the air at high speeds. I sighed. Why the hell does everything in this house want to kill me? I thought. This is really fed up.

When the final second of my life was almost up, the plant bent down, like it was staring at me. I shut my eyes, waiting for the blow, but it never came. When I thought it was safe, I slowly opened my eyes. The plant was dead. It had been cut clean from the stem. I looked up to see who destroyed this thing. The pink hair and the sharp claws gave it away.

"Kinshi!" I exclaimed, as I ran to her and hugged her tightly. The embrace made me feel safer than I ever felt. Then I heard something that I probably would never forget. Kinshi... wasn't Kinshi. I heard sounds inside her. Machinery sounds. I blinked. I felt so stupid. I leapt back. "Who are you?" I asked it. I wish I didn't. "I am Kinshi-75927.836G-57365.1058," it said mechanically. "I am here to destroy Tetsu-roku." I gulped. Why does everything in this house want me either in a lot of pain or dead? It made me realized how much I despised this house.

"Drop the thorns, Kinshi, or I will have to kill you."

Kinshi-bot laughed. "Kill! You can't kill a robot! Duh!" This made it laugh even harder.

I blushed. "All right then. Dismantle. I will dismantle you. Was that better?" I said.

Kinshi-bot glared. "My claws are much sharper than Kinshi. I am also faster, more agile, and it takes a long time for me to tire out... overheat, I mean. There's no way you could destroy me!" She sighed. "But, if that's the case, I'll tell your girlfriend of how you died at my mercy!"

She sprinted across the room towards me. I flinched. Didn't think the robot moved that fast. It was right; it took most of my strength just to dodge. I kept dodging, trying to find a weak spot. When there was an opening, I would slash at it with my katana, but it would dodge it with ease, and continue attacking.

I was running out of breath, and of ideas. If I couldn't think of how to destroy it, I would ensure my death. But something caught me eye. As I dodged, I saw some smoke billow out of its body. That's when it hit me. If I can get it to overheat, then she would be no more. So I continued to dodge.

My plan worked perfectly. Her movements were much slower because of the friction of the gears. I took this opportunity to slash at her. Twenty slashes later, she was just a pile of scrap heap. "Well, my work here is done," I sighed. Now, I have to find Kinshi, and I'll be all set.

Well, I'm glad I finished that. My friends were bugging me to write more, so I cracked and I did!


End file.
